Sorry, Dad, I Got A Bit Too Friendly
by amortentiaxinduced
Summary: Don't get too friendly, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married Pureblood." Prepare yourself for a love story unlike any other. "Sorry, Dad. I might have gotten a bit too friendly."


24 December 2038

Rose Weasley got home from her office at the Ministry in an uncharacteristically giddy mood. On any other day, she would have been exhausted and on her way upstairs to change into her comfiest sweats and curl up on her couch with a good book. But, no. Not tonight. Tonight was Christmas Eve. Furthermore, as if that weren't enough to put her in a good mood, she had a date tonight. But, not your ordinary date. Tonight, she was celebrating her Fifth Year Anniversary of dating Scorpius Malfoy.

Her co-workers in the Department of Criminal Rights thought she was absolutely batty. They told her often that 'no one could be _that_ perfect' to stay with him for so long.

In fact, her best friend, Ellen, asked her just today, "Aren't you tired of him yet? It's been five years. .. I don't see how you could possibly not be bored. Yes, he's gorgeous and charming, but where is this going? I mean, honestly, you've been seeing him since Hogwarts!"

"Elle," Rose asked, shaking her head inwardly, "Do you believe in love at first sight? That you could see someone, across a room, even, and with just one fleeting glance, you could look into their eyes and see their soul?"

"No. Absolutely not." Ellen replied right away.

Rose laughed at the memory. She knew that Taryn meant well. And she didn't expect Ellen to understand. Even in their Hogwarts days, she had encouraged her to 'play the field.' But Rose never wanted any part of that. She saw no point in 'playing the field' when there was only one person that she wanted. It's not as if she hadn't had other dates. Of course she had dated at Hogwarts. But, she held Scorpius on such a high pedestal, and no one ever measured up.

She slipped on an elegant "Christmas Green" evening gown that flowed down to her ankles. She wore silver stilettos and swept her hair up into an elegant twist. She let a few strands of hair loose, to make it look elegant, yet, as if she hadn't spent too much time on it. (Which, in fact, she had.) She looked at the clock on her bedroom wall. It was time. She took one last look in the mirror, grabbed her hand bag off of her bed and descended the staircase. When she reached the foot of the stairs, the doorbell rang. A smile spread across her face as she opened the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. Fancy meeting you here." She greeted him playfully.

"Rosie, wow! You look-" Scorpius began, but Rose cut him off.

"What? You don't like it?" She interjected, beaming impishly.

"Yes, go change this instant," Scorpius played along, attempting to take her in his arms for a hug. "No one should ever look so dazzling. It's simply unjust."

"Well, if you say so." Rose replied, slinking out of the embrace, attempting to go back up the staircase. But, Scorpius quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Rose didn't object.

"Don't you dare." He whispered into her air and then pressed his lips to hers.

Rose saw stars. It never ceased to amaze her that every time they kissed, it felt like the first time. Every time she was left weak in the knees, and her heart threatened to explode inside her chest. And he accused _her_ of being unfair!

Rose broke the kiss first and looked up into Scorpius's eyes. "Hi."

"Hi." He replied, laughing. "Did you have a good day?" he asked.

"Eh… same old. But, it's extraordinary now that I get to see you." Rose replied.

"I'm glad to hear that." Scorpius said, his eyes glinting dangerously. Usually, this meant he was up to something.

"Speaking of which," Rose pried, "Where are you taking me?"

"Speaking of which? There is no 'speaking of which.' I already told you that it's a surprise." Scorpius replied, apparently amused.

"I hate surprises." Rose grumbled.

"No I don't. You just hate that I know something that you don't." he corrected her.

Rose cracked a smile. "Well, maybe."

Scorpius laughed, smiling that crooked smile that drove Rose batty. "I shouldn't keep you in suspense for too much longer. You might implode. Shall we?"

Rose grinned. "Let's shall."

With that, Scorpius led her to the fireplace in her sitting room.

"We're taking the Floo?" Rose complained. "I'll get dirty!"

"That's what 'scourgify' is for, love." Scorpius reminded her.

Scorpius stepped into the fireplace, followed by Rose. He wrapped his arm around her, and with his free hand, he threw some floo powder down into the flames, shouting clearly, "Three Broomsticks."

Moments later, the pair appeared in the fireplace of the Three Broomsticks. Before the pair stood the entire staff of the Three Broomsticks. They were all smiling warmly, looking very happy to see them.

"Good Evening Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley. Welcome to the Three Broomsticks." The manager greeted them. He turned to Scorpius. "Mr. Malfoy, you will find that everything is in order, just as you've requested."

"Thank you, Frank. You are a good man." Scorpius responded, slipping the man an envelope, no doubt containing a very large tip.

Rose raised her soot covered eyebrow at him, suspiciously. "And just what have you 'requested, Mr. Malfoy'" she mimicked Frank's drawl when he was out of earshot.

"You'll see, all in good time, you'll see." Scorpius responded, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He turned to the staff, still standing before them, still beaming. "Would one of you help Miss Weasley get cleaned up, and then send her to meet me downstairs?"

"Yes, sir." An older woman replied, stepping forward. She nodded to Rose and walked down the hall, expecting Rose to follow her.

Rose smiled at Scorpius. "See you in a minute." She said as she reluctantly parted with him.

"Thank you, ma'am." Rose thanked the woman who had helped her clean up.

"It was no trouble, Miss Weasley. Mr. Malfoy is just down stairs. Have a good night. Congratulations!" the woman wished her. She quickly looked horrified and covered her mouth. "G-g-goodnight, Miss Rose." She squeaked.

Rose gawked at the woman's retreating figure, wondering what had come over her… and pondering why she congratulated her. Rose let these thoughts consume her mind while she made her way down the stairs to the first floor, to meet Scorpius. It was very dark in the stairwell. And, it was unusually quiet. She was in the Three Broomsticks, after all. Shouldn't it boisterous and noisy? She reached the bottom of the stairs, and it was pitch black in the dining room. She felt a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right. "Scorpius?" she called cautiously.

"Right here, love." She heard Scorpius whisper, and then felt his hand enclose around her own. "Lights." Scorpius ordered.

With that, the room illuminated in candlelight. There could have been a thousand candles in that room. Rose looked around. It certainly looked festive, but something was different. Where were all the tables? They were standing in what looked to be an empty room, save the thousand candles and assorted Christmas decorations everywhere and one table in the far corner of the room. What was Scorpius doing? Suddenly, she gasped. She knew.

This place, that table, this setup: she'd seen it all before. This is where the couple had their first date five years ago. When Rose reluctantly agreed to finally let Scorpius take her on a 'proper date,' this is where he had taken her. Christmas Eve, their seventh year at Hogwarts, they snuck out of the castle and came here.

"Scorpius, you didn't." Rose said breathlessly.

"Oh, but I did." Scorpius replied softly, his trademark smirk painted his face.

"How? Why?"Rose asked, lost for words.

"How? Oh, it was easy. Don't worry about that. Why? Because it's five years since we've been together, and you deserved something extraordinary. And, I thought, "What better place for a last date than the place we had our first date?" Scorpius explained, his grey eyes penetrating her chocolate brown ones.

"Last date?" Rose repeated her heart in her throat.

Scorpius took her hand and led her over to the table. "Rose. Rosie." He began, and then kneeled down on one knee, still holding her hand. " I've been with you for a long time. And you've been with me through thick and thin. And, I love you more than you know. I had no idea how I was ever going to work up enough courage to ask you this, or even how to find the right words to say. Usually I'm so eloquent, and so prepared whenever I open my mouth. I think about and overanalyze every move I make and every word I say. You know that. And, Until right now, I had no idea what I was going to say to you tonight. But, I've had this entire night planned for nearly three years. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I don't know if the sun is going to shine tomorrow, but whether or not it does, I don't want to live without you." Scorpius took a black box out of his back pocket. Rose couldn't breathe. "Rose Marie Weasley, will you marry me?"


End file.
